Vento of the Front
Origins: ToAru Majutsu no Index Classification: Human, Magician, member of the god's right seat Threat level: Tiger+ || Demon Age: Likely in her mid twenties Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Can ignore durability || Ice manipulation Physical strength: At least Superhuman, likely building+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town+ (much stronger than Stiyl Magnus) || City (Queen of the Adriatic sea was made to raze Venice from the face of the Earth) Durability: At least Building (Tanked Kihara Amata's anti-tank missile) [[Speed|'Speed']]: At least Supersonic+, likely hypersonic+ Intelligence: High, one of God's right seat who were all shown to be highly intellectual magicians Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters, planetary with Divine punishment || Several kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard equipment: Wind Hammer, Divine Punishment cross, Queen of the Adriatic Sea cross Key: God's right seat || Queen of the Adriatic sea Notable attacks and techniques * Divine punishment: a spell utilized by Vento that relies on the principle that no one should have any ill will towards God. The spell is built as to consider Vento to be the son of god. The cross shaped barbed hammer and the piercings on her face are all there to give the image of the execution of the son of god, thus, anyone who has any sort of ill-will towards Vento would immediately collapse unconscious. The spell's range isn't limited and can affect people in different parts of the world as long as they harbor bad feelings towards Vento (ex. a man living in Britain has heard of someone -Vento in this context- breaking into Academy city. The man doesn't know the intruder's name, face or even gender.the man would be filled fear towards this individual thus he would be knocked unconscious by the effects of the spell). The spell works by cutting off oxygen's supply to the brain while the retaining the bare minimum so that it doesn't lead to organ failure or death. Special individuals and high magical protections can counter the effect. The only case where the spell didn't work on a normal human was Kihara Amata who was able to counter it because of his twisted personality. * Queen of the Adriatic sea: By interpreting the fact that wind is essential to ships, Vento can summon the fleet to her location at will and control it to attack the designated target. The Queen of the Adriatic sea's power is enough to wipe out an entire city from the face of the earth thus this attack is of considerable magnitude. The fleet does not seem to have any visible weakness. * Wind hammer: with this hammer, Vento summons at the same time a big hammer made of air to bludgeon her opponents using a complicated pattern derived from sweeping her barbed hammer on the movements of the chain attached to her tongue, which traces the desired trajectory of the wind hammer. Vento_(face).jpg|linktext=Before & after: Metal Vent_of_the_Front.jpg img1424355983.jpeg Ilp66vento.png|linktext=Wind Hammer CrossOfDivinePunishment.jpg|linktext=Divine Punishment cross Category:Female Category:Light novel Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Threat level Demon Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:Wind element manipulator Category:ToAru Majutsu no Index Category:Chaotic